Weak moments
by dailyangel88
Summary: My version of what should have gone on during, Aliens in a spaceship, basically I'm showing some weak moments fo Booth. read if you wish.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, sad but true.

AN: basically I was bored and I love this episode of bones so I decided to show a weak moment for Booth. Enjoy-

Booth sat in Brennan's office, he had no idea where she was or if she was alive...No she was alive! She was alive and waiting for him, he had to get to her, save her, help her.

"Booth" Angela's quiet voice interrupted his mantra that he'd been repeating in his head for the past four hours.

"Angela, got anything?" he looked hopeful and she sighed before shaking her head.

"Booth, we're running out of time" She said quietly, she knew he'd blow up at what she'd just said but she needed to try and get him to understand.

"No damn it Angela!" Booth stood and she held back the tiny shriek that wanted to push its way past her lips.

"Everyone has basically given up! You can't! you're the only one who hasn't given up!" Booth's eyes held desperation that was mixed with anger.

"Booth..." Angela sighed again.

"Damn it!" Booth grabbed one of the vases off of the coffee table and threw it at the wall, mere satisfaction going through him when the vase exploded into hundredths of pieces. He didn't care that Angela had visibly flinched and shrunken back into the corner. He picked up the edge of the table and tossed it over, the objects flying everywhere.

"Fuck!" he shouted and began punching the wall repeatedly, not noticing that his knuckles were becoming bloodied and that his body was slowly sinking to the ground.

Angela's eyes were wide as she witnessed Booth loosing control, she felt like calling for someone's help but her lips remained firmly shut.

Booth slowly began to sink down to his knees; his punches began to get weaker and slower. Angela watched as Booth's shoulders began to shake and he looked defeated.

Booth rested his forehead against the wall and began to cry. He couldn't lose Bones and he couldn't give up hope that she was alive and waiting for his help.

He felt a small hand rest on his shoulder and he turned his head to see Angela's comforting gaze. "Please help me find her." He was pleading but he couldn't care less.

"I will, go get yourself cleaned up and I'll tell the rest of the group to get moving, we've got time Booth, we'll find her and Hodgins."

Angela moved out into the lab and noticed they were making an effort. "Look, we've got what...three hours until the air in that car runs out, this is Brennan and Hodgins, we're not going to give up, not now not ever. You can imagine if it was one of us, they would be working non stop and here we are sitting around doing nothing, so get into gear."

"You heard her" Booth's rough voice caused them to look at him before they all moved off and started to look deeper into their findings.

"Good job Angela" Booth smiled at her.

"We're not going to lose them, I'm going to call maintenance and get them to clean up Bren's office." she smiled back before going off in her own direction.

The squints had come through, Zach had located Temperance and Hodgins, now all they had to do was find them in the area.

Booth scanned the area as did several other FBI agents along with the squints.

There! Dust flew up from the ground in a small yet visible puff, and Booth knew that was where she was.

Without thought he began to run down the slope. Everyone looked at him but started running anyway, this was Booth, he never steered them wrong.

He ran as fast as he could, not looking at the ground, but straight ahead to where he'd seen the dust. As he reached it he slowed down and quickly dropped to his knees, digging into the sand, tossing it aside as he frantically searched for anything, an arm anything.

He quickly latched onto her hand when he saw it trying to grab hold of something, and he pulled, he didn't notice that the rest of the people had joined him and were now digging for Hodgins. After a few seconds he dug around her body and grabbed her around her ribs, pulling her up the best he could.

When she was out of the ground her head lolled back for a few seconds before her beautiful eyes landed on his face. He pulled her legs out and she pushed herself up, using her arms to hold herself up.

Brennan sighed in relief and began to smile, Booth returned the smile. God how he wanted to kiss her and hug her, just to make sure she was actually there.

A car pulled up behind them and they both smiled wider.

"You came" She said, relief still in her tone.

"Yeah" he smiled a little more.

"I knew you wouldn't give up."

Booth pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, she may be covered in dirt and some blood but she had never looked more beautiful "I knew you wouldn't give up" he repeated and she grinned.

She raised a hand and cupped his cheek, bringing his lips to hers in a tender kiss.

Booth was surprised at first but began to respond to the kiss, two years he'd wanted to do this.

They heard Angela squeal behind them and broke the kiss to look at her.

"Sorry just happy" the artist smiled sheepishly and Booth caught Brennan's lips again.

He'd almost lost her today and he definitely wasn't going to waste a moment with her.

**End**

**AN: **Reviews are like candy, which coincidently I'm eating right now, hope everyone enjoyed.


End file.
